House of NIght-Revealed
by Blue Eyed Shadowhunter
Summary: What I want to happen in Revealed. Rated M for Lemons


**This is my version of Revealed.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Love and Change

**_Lenobia's POV_**

Lenobia sighed. It had been too quiet at the school since the fire. She wasn't complaining in the least, but it made her uneasy. Neferet wasn't one to wait for things to go wrong. She was someone who made things go wrong and would laugh while it happened. Having Darkness as her Consort made it more unlikely that she wasn't up to something. Lenobia shook her head, Travis had only just come back and she didn't need him getting hurt. She definitely didn't want to lose him again. If Neferet came her way Lenobia had no doubt that Travis would intervene and attempt stop Neferet. She had just got him back and she wasn't about to lose him again, not if she could do anything about it. Unlike last time she knew how to protect her self and others. She wasn't as helpless as she use to be. Not anymore...

She was stared out the window of her office."Not weak..." She whispers. "Not anymore..." That incident had been over two hundred years ago yet she still thought about it almost all the time.

"Well, if counts for anything, I don't think yer weak, Lenobia, babe!" She jumps hearing Travis's voice. He came around next to her,with his cowboy smile, that she loved. He turned her so they were facing each other, pulling her chin up locking his eye's with hers. "Yer anything, but weak. I c'n see that and so much more." His eye's never left hers proving that he spoke nothing, but the truth to her. They stood there not speaking, not moving, just staring into each others eyes with such intensity that if either of them moved they would explode. Then just like that as if they couldn't stand another minute apart, he pulled her into him kissing her on the lips like he was doing it for the first time and that it might be the last. Her arm wrapping around his neck as she deepens the kiss. His hand moving to her front as he unbuttons her shirt casting it aside, then unstrapping her bra, letting it fall to the floor. He lays her down on the couch, he was on his knees bent over her as he moves down kissing her neck, her breasts, she moans in pleasure. He begins stripping her of the rest of her clothes then pulling away with one last kiss, on her soft tender lips, pulling off his shirt and pants casting them aside. Lenobia bit her bottom lip watching him. He was very tone and tan, his six pack seeming to shine with his dark olive skin. He got on top of her making his way to the top...licking her stomach...kiss her breasts...then he kissed her neck, and started to suck leaving an impression on the base of her neck. She pulls him up to her and she smiles, giving him long passionate kisses, as he humps her. "My turn!" they roll over with her on top. She cuts into his neck, drinking his blood as he grunts in pleasure.

* * *

Lenobia wakes curled up next to Travis. She carefully climbs out of the bed not wanting to wake him, but hands wrap around her and she's playfully pulls back in.

"Where do you think yer goin'?"

"To get cleaned up."

"I don't think thats gonna happen!"

"Oh and why is that, cowboy!"

"Yer my prisoner, Love!" She laughs giving him a kiss. They lay there cuddled up next to each other. Lenobia could feel all his emotions. They were so strong how he was enjoying holding her in his arms. But she could feel his wryness of something, but she didn't know what made him feel this way.

"What's worrying you, Travis?" he sighed.

"Kolona! What I know of him and of what he's done 'round here, makes me not trust him, special 'round you. I don't like him, and I ain't tryin' to sound like I'm tellin you what to do but I don't want him to be 'round you." she smiles at his concern kissing his lips.

"I don't trust him either, but if it makes you feel better than I'll be careful" she could feel him relax at her comment. He lets her go, so she can get dressed and ready for her classes. But before she goes she kisses him on the lips. "I love you." He smiles

"I love you, too." they get ready for work, trying not to distract the other, which is harder than you think.

* * *

**_Zoey's POV_**

She watches as Aurox helps her Grandma. But her Grandmother was watching Kolona, with wry eyes unsure but she seeming to know something as well. Zoey wasn't surprised that her Grandmother knew something, she was able to know things before most did.

"You have changed, Kolona"

"Yes, I have. I am no longer the man that terized your people. I apologize for the wrong that I have done to your ancestors, please forgive me for the wrong that I have done, Wise Women Gandhi of the Cherokee."

"I accept your apology. But you also must forgive yourself to be truly forgiven." Kolona sighs in relief.

"Thank you. I've finally done the right thing. It is new to me, but I've never felt better." Grandma Redbird nods and Kolona spreads his wings flying away to his High Priestess, Death.

"Grandma, we should get you home." They pile into the car and drive in silence to the Lavender Farm. Aurox helps Grandma into the house and to her room. Zoey knew that when Aurox came back they would leave for the tunnels, but Zoey didn't want to leave Grandma Redbird there by herself. Neferet was still alive and they didn't know where she was, but she was alive, in a creepy spider form that scared the crap out of her, but nonetheless she was alive and wants her dead. So she would do anything to hurt Zoey. She felt Stark wrap his arms around her.

"She'll be fine, My Queen. I believe Aurox plans on staying here." Aurox walks back into the room

"He is right, I feel guilty for not being here when Neferet came after her, when I should have been. So I'm going to stay here and make sure that she doesn't come back here and try to take Grandma Redbird. She said I could stay here when I want to, so thats what I'm going to do. I'm not a monster. I'm a Bull. Not a beast. A Bull." She smiles, proud of him.

"You've figured out what you are?" Stark asked smiling at Aurox

"Yeah, I have thanks to Grandma Redbird and Zoey."

"Yeah, My Queen and her grandmother seem to do that sometimes." Stark said slapping Aurox on the back.

"I'm curious. Why do you call Zoey you Queen? She's not a Queen that I know of." Stark seemed to tense up. Zoey could feel him go ridged. Aurox seems to realizes this and takes a side step then adds "I didn't mean to offend you! I was just wondering." Stark takes a deep breath.

"Zoey, Is my Queen. I'm Her Warrior, Her Guardian. I've given her my oath that I will protect her and keep her from harms way." Aurox nods.

"um.. is she asleep?" Zoey looks at Aurox.

"I think she fell asleep at least i hope she is. She needs it." Zoey nods then grabs a piece of paper and a pen, jotting down a note. "Give this to her when she wakes up. We'll be back later, when we can get away." he nods taking the slip of paper from Zoey. She sighs she didn't really want to leave but she had school and Grandma wouldn't want her to miss her classes because she was worried about her. Stark leds her back to the car and they head to the tunnels.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I'll bring the rest of the gang in the next chapter.**

**-BES**


End file.
